Si Fuera Capaz de Recordarte
by Noat-Omsra
Summary: Eres molesta, demente y senil anciana. Quiero ayudarte pero no sé si podré. Yo pensé en ti, pero creo loca, loca, loca estás Donde quiera que yo vaya siempre tú me encuentras y conmigo estás. Dices que fue coincidencia y no lo puedo creer. En verdad gusto me da, verte a ti. Quizás el loco sea yo. Adaptación del capitulo "Te recuerdo" aplicando la rule 63


La sirena sonaba, en un volumen casi ensordecedor, los gritos de las personas inundaban el ambiente por completo, haciendo imposible emitir cualquier sonido que no fuera miedo y desesperación. De repente el silencio paralizo al mundo. Inclusive las mis más sirenas del apocalipsis parecían ser ignorados aun cuando sonaban con más fuerzas. Rezos, disculpas, abrazos y declaraciones nunca antes habían sinceras y nunca más lo serán, pues el brillo enceguecedor ha desaparecido a todos en una eternidad que no duró más. Aquella luz destructora dio paso a la oscuridad absoluta, en la cual no había ni el más mínimo lamento, siquiera un leve palpitar cardiaco o una respiración que indicará que alguien estuviera ahí, en medio de ningún lugar. Ahora, mientras la nada dominaba, un extraño y rojizo fulgor apareció de improviso. Eran tres gemas como rubíes o esmeralda que brillaban puestas sobre una bella tiara dorada, la cual rotaba sobre su mismo eje en una especie de danza macabra carente de ritmo o gracia. Entonces, aquella tiara se detiene, súbitamente mira al único testigo de esta eternidad. Una línea se dibuja de una esquina a otra… Como una boca infernal revela unos colmillos cuyo aroma expedido es solamente horror y muerte. La terrible dentadura sonríe en una mueca retorcida, visceral y descarnada, la temperatura baja, la bocaza ríe y devora al ente que despierta gritando en la noche

-¡HAAAA!- Grita a todo pulmón, en un grito tan desgarrador que aterraría hasta al hombre más osado… O a la mujer más valerosa.-Otra vez ese sueño-Lleva sus grisáceas manos a su rostro empapado en sudor y va a su baño para tratar de refrescarse. El agua es fría, pero lo bastante decente para regresarle a la normalidad. En el silencio de la noche que imperaba en su casa perdida en una cueva, los latidos de su corazón son escuchables hasta que finalmente se tranquiliza y vuelve a recostarse en su cama. Mirando el techo, esperando en algún momento volver a cerrar los ojos, pidiendo a sus adentros no tener ese sueño infernal nunca más

- _La tiara_ …-Susurra acompañado de un largo bostezo.

Comienza a sentirse cansado hasta que finalmente el sueño le vence y cae rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo. Ahora la oscuridad deja de serlo, y una bella fogata ulula en el interior de un claro de un bosque bañado de unas estrellas que nunca antes se habían visto… Al menos no durante el reinado del hombre, en especial en una ciudad en decadencia. Ahí, una mujer con gafas vestida con una larga falda café y una camisa blanquecina, de alrededor de cuarenta años, mediadamente alta, piel azulada y una larga y hermosa cabellera blanca relataba historias casi inverosímiles, sobre hombres montando palos de madera para dominar las olas (algo que nunca antes había visto pero le resultaba increíble cuando la hermosa dama comentaba los sucesos) sobre épocas cuando la comida era tan abundante que hasta podías desperdiciarla en botes metálicos donde los vagos también podían darse un sublime banquete, cuando pájaros metálicos (porque era como Marshall Lee entendía el concepto de aviones) transportaban a cientos de humanos a través de distancias tan grandes que resultaban increíbles de explicar, aun cuando él niño entendía perfectamente lo que la mujer quería decir.

-¿Y todo eso existió en verdad Simone? ¿O solo te estas burlando de mí?

-Te juró que no te miento ¿Alguna vez te he mentido Marhsy?

-No, nunca. Pero ¿Cómo sé que nunca lo harás?-Simone Petrikova no puedo evitar sentir que la habían puesto entre las cuerdas. Llevo una de sus manos a la tiara que colgaba de sus caderas acariciando la lisa y fría superficie

-Porque yo… Soy quien siempre te protegerá-Dijo con una cálida sonrisa al joven Marshall quien comenzó a reír ligeramente sonrojado-Bueno, creo ya fue tiempo más que suficiente de historias. Es momento de ir a la cama ¿Esta bien?

-Claro…-Y mientras Simone guardaba los utensilios en su enorme mochila y sacaba dos gruesos sacos de dormir, puedo sentir como las manos cálidas de Marshall le rodaban por la espalda hasta envolverla en un cálido abrazo

-Te quiero mucho Simone-Comentó con aquella dulce y pura inocencia que solo los niños son capaces de proyectar

-Yo también te quiero a ti Mashy-Susurro suavemente mientras acaricia con sus gélidas manos las muñecas del joven. Ambos se acostaron a dormir en sus respectivos sacos. En el transcurso de la noche un grito descorazonado, como ese que exclaman los niños cuando tienen miedo, despierta a Simone quien inmediatamente busca una piedra y grita- ¡Seas quien seas será mejor que no te metas con nosotros, tengo una piedra enorme-Lo cual era una mentira- y no tengo miedo de usarla contra lo que seas-Esta aterrada, su mano temblaba pero inmediatamente algo jalaba de su falda, alzo la piedra y por un poco más golpea a Marshall-Marshy… Dios santo ¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Oh, gracias a dios ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve una pesadilla

-Una pesadilla, cuéntame.

-Soñé que te volvías mala, y secuestrabas personas, y ocasionalmente peleabas con una bella mujer de pelo rubio. Que congelabas a varios solo porque sí y un grupo de animales de dos colores siempre te seguían a donde sea que ibas, y que siquiera recordabas quien fuiste o a mí.

-Vaya. Eso sí que fue una enorme pesadilla, pero ya pasó ¿No es así? Mírame, estoy aquí contigo y ¿Acaso soy mala? Alguna vez he olvidado tu nombre o ¿siquiera conozco a una rubia?

-No

-Espera… ¿Acabas de decir que era más bonita que yo?

-He…S…. No… Para nada-Era una farsa obviamente

-Ahora sufrirás mi ira

-No Simone, No

-¡MIL AÑOS COSQUILLAS PARA TI!

-No, Simone espera, es muy tarde- El joven Marshall reía y disfrutaba de este momento de felicidad tras unas horas de terrible intranquilidad. Finalmente el niño, como es normal en los infantes cayó al suelo recostándose en el regazo de la dama de cabellos blancos. Ésta, acariciaba sus cabellos negros, una y otra vez, mientras tarareaba una nana de cuna que su madre, o su tía o su padre, habían comenzado a olvidarlo, le solía cantar en las noches de sus terrores nocturnos infantiles. Acomodo al niño en su saco de dormir, cubriéndole firmemente, y al final se acostó en su propia "cama" Miró al cielo por última vez mientras pensaba _"Yo también espero estar siempre a tu lado Marshy"_ y esa fue su primera mentira

* * *

 ** _En la mañana_**

La reina helada se despertó de malas, como siempre suele hacerlo. Se deslizo de su cama, tropezando con un juguete que alguien había dejado por ahí

-Todo es culpa de esta zorra de Fiona, pero ya me vengaré, sí. Juro que me vengaré de ella y su estúpida gata. Juro que le hare pagar por su atrevimiento, le hare desear la muerte mientras-Un aroma a carne frita llego a su nariz- ¿Qué es eso?-Levita hasta la cocina y encuentra a su pingüino friendo un poco de tocino- Gunter ¿Qué diablos haces?

-¡Cuack!-Dijo el pingüino sobresaltado, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación. Pero mientras escapaba, la reina helada creo una leve jaula de hielo para su lacayo.

-Sabes bien que en esta casa está prohibido cocinar tocino después de las nueve de la mañana ¿sabes cuál es el castigo?

-¡Cuack!

-Exacto ¡LA PENA DE MUERTE!-Rio macabramente hasta miró el reloj colgado en una pared, eran las ocho con cincuenta y cinco minutos. La reina helada lo ignora de forma premeditada. Así que va hacía la sartén, crea una tenedor de hielo, toma un pedazo del tocino y comenta: Santo cielo Gunter este tocino es excelente, por ende la pena de muerte queda anulada, eres libre-Destruye la jaula de Gunter y este va hacía su tocino, pero la reina lo patea exclamando " _Sáquese_ "-Sabes Gunter he estado pensando en un plan para vengarme de Fiona y por todo lo que me ha hecho, quisiera lastimarla de alguna manera. De tal manera que su herida sea tanto física como psicológica… Pero no he encontrado el plan perfecto. ¿Sabes de alguna Gunter?

-¡Cuack!

-Exacto ¡celos! ¿Y sabes cómo lo lograré?

-¡Cuack!-Bajo sus aletas con su frente ceñida

-Exacto, haré que todos los príncipes de Ooo se enamoren de mí, así que ella se sentirá sola, se volverá loca y comenzará a desear a todos los príncipes que ahora estarán prendidos de mi belleza-Su risa macabra impidió que viera cuando Gunter robó su trozo de tocino alejándose como un ladrón

-Ahora, ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de enamorar a un hombre? Claro, con música-Corrió hacía el sótano de su palacio, en el cual había un montón de artículos de un pasado lejano pero totalmente desconocido para ella- Aquí está, mi viejo diario-Olio la portada-Todavía huele a tristeza, de hecho hay lágrimas escurriendo-Río maliciosamente-Aquí habrá algo que sirva para hacer letras que conquisten muchachos-Tal fueran manzanas, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo perverso-Pero no sé cómo se componen las canciones…Mmm… MArshal Lee, este vampirucho debe saber cómo hacerlo

* * *

Toma varios instrumentos, arrancó páginas de su diario y corre hacía la cueva del vampiro quien en esos momentos se encontraban sentado en su sofá tocando un acorde en Do mayor en su guitarra…Una suave improvisación que deja de tocar en cuanto oye como alguien grita su nombre a la lejanía-Esa voz de cuervo…Demonios…-Sale por la puerta levitando y ve como la reina helada se encuentra plantada en el patio de su casa.

-Marshall Lee, he venido a que me ayudes a componer una canción

-Q…¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que dejarás de seguirme, no quiero nada que ver contigo, tu anciana loca-En su interior una lucha de amor y rencor se llevaba a cabo. Quería gritarle, maldecirle decirle un sinfín de pronombres peyorativos, pero por otro también deseaba abrazarle, sentir su fría calidez y oler el aroma de su cabello mientras ella acariciaba el suyo.

-¡Oh! Vamos deberías sentirte agradecida que una hermosura como yo te visite y venga más a pedir tu ayuda-Deja en la tierra todo el equipo que traía, junto con una maraña de cables y bocinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Quiero seducir a todos los príncipes de Ooo, y tú me bien, me ayudarás a lograrlo-Comenzó a reír fríamente

-No te voy a ayudar a seducir príncipes, tú… Anciana pervertida-Se sentía sonrojado

-¿Pero porque no?

-Pues porque-

-¡A ELLA CAKE!-Una voz temería resonó en la estancia?

-¿Qué? ¡FIONA! ¡TÚ ENANA ASQUEROSA DEL DEMONIO!

-Toma-Rápidamente una patada voladora irrumpe en la mejilla del a reina helada sacándola de balance, en ese instante de distracción Cake rodea con un cable del montón de chatarra que trajo la reina helada consigo que toma en un santiamén. En menos de un parpadeo la han dejado inmovilizada incapaz de usar magia

-MALDITAS, ME VENGARÉ JURÓ QUE ME VENGARÉ

-Sí, lo que tú digas, vamos cake, hay que darle sus pataditas

-Te sigo hermana

-No, esperen-Marshall Lee irrumpió el momento

-¿qué sucede?-Preguntó Fiona mientras levantaba por las piernas a la reina helada

-Está bien…Ella es mi invitada… Supongo

-¿Seguro? No querrás que… Tu sabes-Choca un puño entre su palma

-No, está bien, ella se portará bien

-CLARO QUE NO, APENAS ME LIBERÉ ME VENGA…-Marshall Lee aprieta sus labios

-¿Ves cómo está controlado? Anda ya vete, después veremos cómo termina todo ¿ok?

-Hmmm… Ok…. Supongo…. Vamonos Cake

-Está bien… Supongo-Humana y gato de alejan de la escena mientras Marshall Lee toma entre sus brazos al a reina helada. LA deposita en su sofá y regresa por los instrumentos que ella trajo.

-¿Qué estas esperando? Ayúdame mocoso-Marshall Lee mira a la demente enredada entre los cables, toma un enorme suspiro y comenta

-Esta va a ser un largo día.

Se acerca la reina, y ayuda a quitarle todo los cables…

-Bien, ya era hora-Se sacude su largo vestido azul y por un momento Marshall Lee ve a la vieja Simone sacudiéndose el polvo después de una larga caminata

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada-Ríe

-Bien…. En ¿Qué clase de canción quieres trabajar?

-¡ah! Si, sobre eso…. Debe ser una romántica, bien hermosa, así de esas que te hacen llorar y te producen sensaciones en el corazón. Como esa sensación cuando una madre acaricia a su hijo en las noches oscuras o alguna cosa así ¿Sabes de que hablo?

-Si… Lo sé-un dolor punzante le llega a su pecho-claro que lo sé

-Bien, pues entonces-Del montón de cosas que trajo, extrae un teclado electrónico el cual Marshall Lee configura los tonos, la modulación y comienza a tocar para probar. Un sonido molesto sale

-WOW que horrible suena, arréglalo

-¿Hace cuánto que no usas esto?

-Creo desde hace novecientos noventa y cinco años. Unos años después de la guerra

-Espera… Acabas de decir "La guerra"

-¿Qué guerra?

-No importa…-el rayo de esperanza desaparece -Y bien… Ya casi queda y listo-comenzó a tocar para probar hasta que quedo-¿Ahora que canción tocaremos?

-Traje aquí estas cosas, vamos toca y yo cantaré-Le entrega un montón de hojas de su diario-Ok…. ¿Qué es eso? Realmente no importa… Bueno, ahí, uno, dos y tres-La tonada es melancólica, robotizada pero encantadora, es como un tierno suspiro de una ninfa acuática que reconforta a un héroe que ha perdido su razón de luchar. La reina helada carraspea un poco, desafina el primer verso pero se recupera el segundo.

 _Todos los príncipes son hermosos  
pero, ¡Oh! Dulce príncipe  
_Nadie es como tú  
Afuera estoy, y así lo sabré  
¿Acaso recibiste mi texto?  
Con la foto de mis melones  
Y ejercito mis….

Marshall Lee cierra los ojos en cuanto la reina helada sube su falda, sin evitar sonrojarse _"pensaba que eras malvada… Pero ahora veo que también estás loca… ¡Oh!"_

 _Oh dulce príncipe  
necesito a alguien  
A quien sea  
No me importa quien  
Sola estoy  
¿Díganme porque estoy mal?  
Díganmelo, Díganmelo _

Había comenzado a perder los estribos, lanzando rayos de hielo por todo el lugar. Causando destrozos por toda la casa de Marshall, provocando que el piano vuele hasta quedar cerca de la entrada a la cocina

-¿Quieres parar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y de bajarte la falda pro el amor de… la dignidad?

-¡Príncipes les ordeno que me amen o los mataré!

-Maldita sea cálmate vas a destrozar mi casa

-No es mi culpa que esta tan sola. Así descargaré toda mi ira en tu casa. Toma y toma-lanzaba rayo a las ventanas y demás lugares haciendo que la habitación comenzará a desordenarse. Marshall Lee no pudo soportar más y se abalanza encima de ella tomándola de las muñecas

-¡Quieres dejar de actuar como una cínica! Esta no solías ser tú

-¡De que hablas!-Se encontraba debajo de él. Alza sus rodillas y lo patea empujándolo violentamente contra la pared

-¡Auch!-Exclamo Marshall Lee en cuanto su cuerpo impactó contra los maderos

-Ni creas que me disculparé

-Lo sé muy bien

-Sabes que… No importa…

-Está bien…-La reina helada se levanta y va hacia la cocina. Hasta recargar su frente en la puerta del refrigerador-Sabes…A veces tengo sueños de una época que no sé de qué trata. Pero no sé si se trataba de mi o de alguien más. Se parece a mí, pero no soy yo…

-¿He?-Aquella esperanza moribunda recibe un rayo tenue de luz

-Voy caminando por un páramo raro acompañada de una especie de perro parlanchín que solo sabe decir "No lo hagas" una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que me harta y me despierto….Y luego… Luego quiero estrangular a Fiona porque se roba a todos los chicos buenos... Dios como quisiera matarla con mis propios y gélidos dedos. Pero creo que mejor te dejaré en paz-Se aleja del refrigerador que se encontraba aun lado de una pared adyacente a una ventana. Ella se recarga en la pared mientras Marshall Lee abre la puerta de su frigorífico extrayendo una manzana cuando el largo y sedoso cabello de la reina helada le toca los tobillos

-¿Vas a comer eso?

Marshall soltó un largo suspiró antes de que tirarse al suelo llevando sus manos a su cabeza, revoloteando su cabellera mientras la manzana rueda hasta encender el piano nuevamente, tocando aquella canción pregrabada que comienza a sonar nuevamente. Marshall Lee, decide cantar motivado por un sentimiento de nostalgia de una época pasada y olvidada por la reina

 _Molesta eres, vieja y molesta  
Deseo ayudarte, pero no sé si podre  
yo, pensé en ti, creo que loca, loca, loca estas  
Donde quiero que yo vaya siempre tu me encuentras y conmigo estás  
Dices que fue coincidencia y no lo puedo creer  
pero gusto me da verte a ti.  
Quizás el loco soy yo._

-¿Qué rayos acabas de cantar?

-Lo que acabas de oír anciana loca

-Espera.-La reina helada ha quedado estancada-Estas diciendo que yo…¿Te agrado?

-Claro que sí anciana demente

-¿En serio? Vaya…Eso si es inesperado... Realmente no sé qué decir-Efectivamente la reina estaba paralizada en ese momento, durante años se había acostumbrado a recibir malos tratos, ser considerada enemiga publica en varios reinos y tener una alta recompensa por su cabeza, una amenaza que debería ser erradica y a las palizas de Fiona. Pero esta vez era distinto. Por primera vez, desde que recordaba, y por recordaba me refiero a no hace mucho, alguien demostraba un poco de amabilidad con ella. Su mente trataba de pensar, su única acción era, como es de esperarse en seres así… Ser violento, pero un rasgo, un rasgo de su vieja humanidad le indicaba que parará y comenzará a comportarse amablemente-¿Qué tal uno de… como se llaman?- Extiende sus dos largos brazos hacia Marshall

-Se llaman abrazos

-Si esos ¿Qué dices?

Marshall Lee sintió un nudo en su garganta en cuanto de arrojó a los brazos de la reina helada. Su piel era fría, helada, desprovisto de cualquier rasgo de humanidad. En cierta manera era como abrazar un tronco en invierno, sabes que no puede expresar nada, absolutamente carece de una vida como tal. Sin embargo sabes que está vivo, y sabes que existe como tal y como ente puede expulsar una energía y un calor comprensible solo para aquellos que sean capaces de entenderlo por completo sabrían que ese árbol congelado es capaz de conectarse de una manera tan profunda y majestuosa, a un nivel casi divino de reconciliación de cada punto del alma, capaz de hacer olvidar cada momento de dolor porque que cada uno tiene que pasar. Al menos así lo sentía Marshall, en ese momento mientras la rodeaba con un cálido abrazo no dejo de pensar en el tiempo que compartieron, viajando y conociendo, oyendo historias de una época cuando el hombre era torpe e inteligente. A él le gustarían que las cosas fueran como antes, ellos contra el mundo, errantes sin patria, desterrados con justificación, madre e hijo luchando por sobrevivir. Pasar tardes caminando y cantando canciones de un género muerto con letras fantasmas escritas por leyendas olvidadas. Disfrutar de las noches leyendo libros de mundos de príncipes y dragones con ambientes que siquiera son recordados. Subir a edificios ancianos para admirar la lúgubre decadencia de la que alguna vez fue la gloriosa raza humana, perdida por su propio poderío, aunque bueno, eso no era más que un sueño imposible de cumplir. La reina helada era lo que era, lo que siempre había sido desde que se convirtió en "eso" en la anciana pervertida que trataba de besar Marshall Lee

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?

-Dijiste que te agradaba

-Pero no en _ese_ sentido ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada Simone?

-Pero era sin lengua

-¿Siquiera sabes nuestro pasado? O siquiera ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de quien rayos eres?

-Claro que si lo sé, la respuesta está aquí-Toma las hojas restantes que guardaba en su pecho y comienza a revolotearlas como si fuera un tornado ebrio y drogado perdido en alguna cantina del fin del tiempo-Esta en todo lado, en el periódico, en la factura, dios, en cada maldita cosa ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-Entre ese montón de periódicos un recorte sobresalta a la vista. Marshall Lee lo levanta al percatarse de quien es… Simone Petrikova

-Mira, esta eres tú, antes de la guerra

-No, esa tipa es horrible y yo soy hermosa-Marshall esta con el nudo ahorcándole en esos momentos, cuando decide buscar nuevamente entre el papeleo, y ahí, lo encuentra, una fotografía de él de pequeño

-Mira, esta foto la tomaste en mi onceavo cumpleaños ¿Lo recuerdas? Por favor dime que lo recuerdas

-Ese niño se me hace familiar… ¿Acaso tienes un hijo?

-No, Simone incluso escribiste detrás de ella…espera ¿Qué?-Asombrado por el inédito descubrimiento Marshall Lee procede a leer rápidamente la carta… -No puede ser- El nudo en su garganta le ha llegado a la mejilla. Aquella incomodidad que sentimos cuando estamos a punto de derrumbarnos está a punto de hacer huella en su corazón

-Voy por el teclado

-Espera, escucha

-Si lo sea, canta niño

Realmente no sabe que decir. Pero accede a seguirle el juego

 _Marshall Lee:  
Estamos en el fin de mundo tú y yo  
Que confuso ha de ser para un niño como tu  
Y yo sé que tú me necesitarás  
Pero me estoy perdiendo a mí misma y no sé si tu podrás  
La magia da vida pero me enloquece  
Debo salvarte, pero quien va a salvarme  
Perdona porque lo haré  
Cuando te olvide_

-¿Yo escribí eso? Soy toda una Juana Sor  
-¿En serio no comprendes que escribías?  
-No  
-Mira-Le acerca la fotografía con la que ella comienza a cantar

 _Marshall Lee, siento que me alejó de ti  
No sé cómo es que yo te mentí  
Pues a yo te vi llorar  
Y me pregunto yo ¿Qué puede hacer?  
Esta magia me da vida y me enloquece  
Debo salvarte, pero quien va a salvarme  
Perdona porque lo haré_

 _Cuando te olvide  
Perdona porque lo haré  
Cuando te olvide  
Da da, Da da,  
Da da, Da da,_

La canción termina, y Marshall Lee cae derrumbado al suelo, llorando sobre su guitarra mientras sus lágrimas empapan cada cuerda por la que corre el líquido sagrado de sus ojos. La reina helada, sea casualidad, fortuna o mero capricho se acerca al decaído Marshall Lee quien no sabe cómo manejar todo el flujo de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento de desdicha al comprender que la que alguna vez fue Simone, no volverá a serlo nunca más.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada…

-Está bien-La reina helada se da la vuelta y está a punto de marcharse cuando es detenida por un lloroso Marshall

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Sus dedos están brillando pero rápidamente dejar de estarlo al no sentir ninguna intensión maligna con respecto al abrazo de Marshall

-Solo…Puedes quedarte así… Solo necesitó que te quedes así… Por favor, es el único favor que te he pedido en mil años.

-E…está bien… Supongo-Algo sonrojada y motivada, toca con sus frías manos, carentes de calor, los dedos de Marshall, el cual ha comenzado a sentir a un extraño calor que no sabe de dónde viene, pero es tan añorado por él- ¿Qué pasa? Porque mis ojos están… ¿Llorando?

-Simone ¿Estás ahí? ¿No es así? Muy, muy en el fondo de ti existes, quizás seas solo un recuerdo de un recuerdo de una memoria, pero estoy seguro que estás ahí ¿Puedes oírme?

-¿Por qué estoy llorando?-Marshall Lee solo se apretó más contra su espalda, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer el sedoso cabello de la reina helada.

En un acto reflejo o netamente aleatorio la reina helada se volteó y procedió abrazar a Marshall Lee a la par que la representación física de dolor emocional golpeaba el hombro del joven. Ella realmente no sabía porque lloraba, pero se sentía tan viva en ese instante, tan completa como individuo que no le importa incluso comenzar a sentarse lentamente en el suelo mientras Marshall Lee terminó recargado en su regazo de tal manera en que ella empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, pasando delicadamente sus dedos, jugueteando ocasionalmente, y silbando una tonada que perdía la armonía rápidamente, pero aun así, no dejaba de maravillarse.

-Simone….Te extrañe

Comentó Marshall Lee mientras la reina helada no paraba de lloriquear.


End file.
